When a homeowner loses the key which unlocks a door, a locksmith is called. The locksmith will use whatever means necessary to open the door and either rekey the lock or make a key to fit the present lock set. A locksmith will sometimes use a tool set to pick the lock. Picking a lock, even with the right tools, is cumbersome, time consuming, and not always possible. If the lock can't be picked, a locksmith will use a drill to destroy the locking mechanism and thereby open the knob.
A large number of lock sets differ from others in the design of the lock mechanism. It is this difference that makes the present invention particularly useful because unlocking a knob with the present invention is done quickly and with relative ease when compared to picking the lock or destroying the lock with a drill and other tools. In simple terms, the present invention provides a tool which can be inserted through the key way and on through a hole in the lock cylinder and then to the shaft that must be turned to unlock the knob. This tool actually bypasses the pins which must be aligned properly by the correct key. Once the tool is in contact with the shaft, the tool is used to turn the shaft and unlock the door.
The hole mentioned above does not exist in some door knob lock sets and therefore, the present invention will not unlock those door knobs. However, many existing doorknobs do contain this hole, making the tools of the present invention very useful and valuable.